Blaire Lily
Blaire Lily is the main protagonist, but also the true main antagonist of the 2015 film Unfriended. She was a friend of Laura Barns, but was the one who posted a video of her which drove Laura to suicide, and during the film allows two of her friends to take the fall for her. Throughout the film, she plays the typical "final girl" role, but when she's the last one alive, the truth is revealed. She is portrayed by Shelly Hennig. Background Blaire Lily was a childhood friend and best friend of Laura Barns. Blaire knew that Laura had a troubled relationship with her uncle and it was assumed that he sexually abused her. Though they were best friends, Laura was known to be a bully by her classmates and she even admitted herself that she was a bully unlike her friend Blaire who kept silent about her actions until the end of the film. Blaire is also highly hypocritical as she tells her friends not to say mean things about Laura even though she was mean herself-if not the meanest. One night after being intoxicated at a party, Laura suddenly passed out and was covered with feces, which was secretly filmed by an unknown cameraman, later revealed to be Blaire herself. The video was then uploaded onto YouTube without her consent, which made Laura a victim of cyber-bullying and humiliation. On April 12 2013, Laura had enough of the cyber-bullying and decided to commit suicide in a public area by shooting herself. Her suicide deeply affected everyone who knew her and witnessed it and her Facebook account became a memorial and dedication page. However, little did they know that the vengeful spirit of Laura Barns still haunts this world after she accessed a mysterious Skype account called Billie227, which she used to exact her revenge by killing those who didn't confess about posting the embarrassing video on YouTube. Events in Film Blaire is initially seen watching the suicide video of Laura and afterwards, she erases it from her Internet history possibly out of guilt. She is later contacted over Skype by her boyfriend Mitch Roussel and later joined by three of their friends: Jess Felton, Ken Smith, and Adam Sewell, as well as a faceless account named Billie227, who claims to be Laura. After Val and Ken are brutally killed by the vengeful spirit of Laura, Laura forces them into a game of Never Have I Ever, threatening to end the loser's life. Through this game, she reveals dark secrets that put the friends at odds with each other. Adam becomes enraged and uses the game to force Blaire to reveal that she is no longer a virgin, having had sex with him twice. Mitch retaliates by forcing Adam to reveal that he gave a girl roofies at a party, had sex with her while she was unconscious and then forced her to get an abortion when he found out that she was pregnant. Blaire and Adam then receive messages from their printer, but refuse to reveal what their messages say. Mitch, angry that Blaire and Adam are apparently sending "secret messages", threatens to log off, to which Laura responds that if he does, he will die. Eventually, Blaire shows her note: "If you reveal this note, Adam will die." Adam immediately shoots himself in the face as his screen shows his note: "If you reveal this note, Blaire will die". After Adam's death, Laura tells them that the game is not over and she forces Jess to confess that she defaced Laura's grave. Blaire tells her not to answer her question, even though it was the only way Laura could spare Jess's lie, which causes Laura to turn off all the lights in Jess's house. Blaire successfully gets a woman on Chatroulette to call the police as Jess hides in her bathroom. Unfortunately, the decision to save her was too late as she chokes on a electric hair straightener, which was activated, to death. Laura then demands to know who uploaded the video of her. After Laura privately messages Blaire on Facebook, asking who posted the video, Blaire lies that it was Mitch who uploaded it. Mitch suddenly dies when he stabs himself in the eye, leaving Blaire alone in the chat room. As Blaire breaks down crying, Laura thanks her for her help, but tells her that she must confess to one more thing. Blaire tries to placate Laura by showing her past photos of when the two were friends. Laura uploads the humiliating video of her on Blaire's Facebook account, but in this version, Blaire is revealed to be the cameraman. The video is flooded with hate comments blaming Blaire for Laura's death. Blaire, in a state of shock, sits silently just as billie227 signs off followed by her bedroom door creaking open. Silhouetted hands appear out of nowhere and they suddenly close Blaire's laptop (as the film switches to a first-person view). Blaire silently calls Laura's name in her dark bedroom and suddenly, Laura's vengeful ghost emerges as Blaire unleashes one final scream. It is presumed that Laura personally killed Blaire as she was the one who made her life troubled the most when she was still alive. Personality At first it seemed Blaire was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She seemed as typical a teenager as her friends with her large variety of online accounts and the way she spoke. She seemed to be the most mature of her friends as she was constantly trying to stop them panicking whenever they succumbed to Laura's fear-mongering. It was later revealed that Blaire drove Jess' mum's car whilst drunk, crashed it and kept it a secret (until forced to confess by Laura). This demonstrated a side of Blaire that proved she would rather keep things a secret if it meant she would not get in trouble. At this point though Laura had exposed far more heinous acts out of the others that they had kept secret from most, making Blaire's offense relatively mild. Soon after, however, Laura's tactics exposed Blaire as the most cowardly of the group and she showed her "If you reveal this note, Adam will die." to the group. She later had a chance at redemption for trying to save Jess and even though she did her best it was not enough. She finally sealed her fate by blaming the uploading of Laura's embarrassing video on her boyfriend, allowing Laura to kill him. This proved that Blaire was willing to let anyone (even someone she loved) pay for something she had done with their lives to protect herself. Though Mitch's (her boyfriend) death horrified her exceedingly, Blaire had already proven her level of despicability. When it was revealed that Blaire was the uploader of the video, purely out of gleeful cruelty, her true vile nature was confirmed. Her attempts to get Laura to forgive her were her final acts of desperate self-service. The fact that Blaire (however reluctantly) was prepared to let anyone die to protect herself, even if it meant lying, betraying Laura for no apparent reason, not taking the video down after seeing what it was doing to Laura, cheat on Mitch twice and let others take the blame for what she had done before and after Laura's death, demonstrated a level of cowardice and selfishness to an unrealistic degree. These traits are probably why Laura prolonged Blaire's torment the longest. Trivia * Blaire is similar to Jill Roberts from Scream 4 ** Both fit the "Final Girl" criteria, but it is later revealed to be a facade. ** Both seem humble but are really cunning and manipulative. ** Both are in something of a love triangle, and are responsible for the deaths of both lovers. While Jill directly kills hers, Blaire throws hers under the bus to protect herself. * Her betrayal of Laura takes a harder light to it when it turns out Blaire was such a close friend that Laura had confided in her about her uncle's abuse. This means that despite Laura trusting her, Blaire still betrayed her in the worst way possible. * Throughout the film, Blaire was just as evil as Laura killing her friends since she didn't own up to her past mistakes and purposely allowed one of her friends to die and her true nature is foreshadowed in the beginning of the film, when Blaire watches Laura's suicide video and erases it from her Internet history and pretending like it was nothing, even on the anniversary of Laura's suicide. * She is also similar to Chris Hargensen as both severely bully their victims to the point that they drive their victims to commit acts of murder against their friends. After the deaths of their friends, they are unaware or don't care that they perpetuated the situation and try to run away from their murderous victims with their boyfriends but they kill their boyfriends first before killing them last as revenge. Both also have posted humiliating YouTube videos of their victims which motivated them to start their killing spree. * Blaire was the only one to actually see Laura's ghost. Category:Horror Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Internet Trolling Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cheater Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kid Villains Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of the hero Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Leader Category:Charismatic villain Category:Incriminators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Scapegoat